


The RFA and their MC

by intothefirewego



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Lingerie, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Sex Toys, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Inexperience, my bad - Freeform, okay it's not so mild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 17:13:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17207549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intothefirewego/pseuds/intothefirewego
Summary: individual hcs about each RFA member's approach to and attitudes about ~sexy times~ with MC((gender neutral!MC, so any orifice will suffice here))((no explicit sex acts, but they are being described so if that makes you uncomfy, you don't have to read))





	The RFA and their MC

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally just my individual headcannons about how they approach/thrive in their and mc's sex life?? i love these nerds a lot and i can't help thinking that this is pretty on the nose? the idea has been bugging me without reprieve for literal weeks. please save me.
> 
> (this isn't my usual and i will be back to it soon i promise lmao)

Yoosung  
-giggly/energetic boy through and through  
-since he’s never had a girlfriend, he’s never really done…this kind of stuff either  
-comes way too quick all the time  
-experimentation KING  
-“well, we might as well try everything at least once, right?”  
-completely down with whatever 24/7 but absolutely will come three to seven minutes into it  
-has a thing for you on top of him but doesn’t like to be dominated  
-likes touching your butt a lot??  
-like you’re just standing there, getting something from the fridge and he just grabs a handful?  
-bonus: his LOVES having his hair pulled

Zen  
-if you have not come on his tongue at least once per encounter, he has failed as a man  
-oral oral oRAL ORAL ORAL  
-loves loves loves giving oral, and will literally BEG for it  
-“just a taste, please baby”  
-frankly, you’re not sure why, and his own responses to oral aren’t over the top  
-he just loves giving it, apparently  
-has a little thing for pulling hair, but never does it to you  
-takes roleplaying way too seriously  
-"no, no, MC, i'm the cop, remember?"  
-loves restraints, but is never comfortable dominating you  
-if his tongue is not on you, his fingers are in you  
-embarrassed about asking for something he wants  
-despite his “beast” claim, he always gets super blushy and flustered when you wear anything provocative  
-“oh, um, wow, i mean—shit, um, you look, wow, okay, i just—oh”  
-bonus: his nipples are wild sensitive

Jaehee  
-okay, we all know it, let's say it together class:  
-toy  
-queen  
-she has just about every single size, shape, color, and weight of dildo and vibrator  
-started collecting toys and dildos maybe a couple of years ago  
-she received her first one as a mean-spirited secret santa in her office  
-but  
-oh boy  
-any single orifice or erotic area on your body:  
-getting something in it, on it, or around it  
-loves you in lingerie, any kind  
-please give her you, any toy, and five minutes  
-you’re coming. like. it. or. not.  
-bonus: likes taking pictures of you in compromising positions (all with consent, of course)  
-double bonus: loves dispensing praise and declarations of beauty in your ears when you come

Saeyoung  
-this part of your relationship with him was…surprising  
-he outright rejected any advances at the outset, so you assumed he just was not into any kind of sex/sex-related activities like that  
-but one night, he was hard at work and you were in your room and he barges in  
-literal crazy intense make-out session and he pulls away and keeps panting apologies and you’re ???  
-it turns out it’s another one of his intimacy things, and he’s been afraid to ask for too much  
-you set him straight and talk about approaching the topic of sex with each other and how it needs to be done healthily and he 1000% down and actually excited?  
-*distant sirens* the switch has been flipped, i repeat, the switch has been flipped  
-random dicking downs in the day, in the night, at 2 am, at 7:45 pm, at 3:17 pm  
-always touching you all the time  
-takes sex very seriously and is generally inexperienced  
-his first blowjob blows his freaking mind  
-always asks consent for absolutely everything  
-“can i kiss you?” “can i hold your hand for a second?” “can i just hug you? for a little bit?”  
-it takes him a while to get open and more outgoing  
-bonus: LOVES you in his clothes

Jumin  
-oh my sweet boy  
-has absolutely 0% sex knowledge/experience/desire before you got together  
-you have to show him the ropes about everything  
-doesn’t know how to kiss really, but he’s very enthusiastic  
-very vocal—moans, groans, whimpers, crying out, oh man he’s loud  
-a couple months into your relationship, he wakes you up in the middle of the night and asks about random sex positions and sex questions and it often leads to you googling it and looking at pictures together because jumin?? it’s 2 am? please?  
-does “research” at work, and jaehee comes begging you to please make him stop watching porn at work please i can’t take it anymore it’s so loud please  
-very inquisitive (“does this feel alright?” “have you every had something in your mouth while having sex?” “do you need me to move?” “is this okay?”)  
-the first time you two have penetrative sex he cries  
-“i’ve never—felt this close *pant* to any—oh god”  
-smooches you all the time everywhere all the time  
-he will smooch you on your nose, eyelid, earlobe, chin, temple, hand, clavicle, sternum in the apartment, on the street, in a meeting, in the bathroom, in a store  
-get ready  
-for smooch central  
-he will literally stop mid-sentence with jaehee and turn around and smooch your nose and turn back around, picking up where he left off  
bonus: loves telling you that you’re beautiful/handsome all the time in random situations  
-*you, flipping a pancake* “you’re beautiful”  
-*you, brushing your teeth* “you’re so lovely”  
-*him, dicking you down* “you’re gorgeous”

V  
-alright we already know what's happening  
-after  
-care  
-KING  
-any position is his favorite position as long as he gets to hold you  
-your relationship moves really slowly, and it's MONTHS before he's even comfy holding your hand in front of other people  
-always asks mid-sex if you're okay  
-"hey, is this alright?" "are you comfortable?"  
-v,,,,,,,,,,darling,,,,,,,,,,,,you're literally in me right now  
-his favorite part about sex is the after  
-don't get him wrong, he loves you and loves being with you in that way more than anything  
-but hugging you while you both just breathe after sex is the BEST THING EVER  
-quiet conversations and he gets up and gets you two coffee  
-genuinely very happy, giggly sex  
-wow he loves you  
-did he tell you he loves you?  
-yes? well, get ready to hear it 800 million more times  
-the only time he's even a little bit more forceful is when he gets jealous  
-it's barely there and never often  
-but his genuine passion for you as a person scares him a little bit  
-smooch him, MC  
-smooch him hard  
-bonus: loves touching your face during sex, tracing your smile and the crinkles of your eyes  
-hey, has he told you he loves you, yet?

**Author's Note:**

> ta-da!
> 
> i hope it fulfilled a percentage of your steamy needs today!
> 
> please drop a kudos/comment if you liked, or if you agree with some of the characteristics i gave them
> 
> if you guys want me to add v/saeran/vanderwood too, i totally will! let me know!


End file.
